


Eda the Owl Milf

by edalynclawthorne



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, there was no eda x reader so I had to, trash not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edalynclawthorne/pseuds/edalynclawthorne
Summary: You meet Eda, the Owl Lady, and she invites you over to show you some magic.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Original Character(s), Eda Clawthorne/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Eda the Owl Milf

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything in my life so please forgive me. I plan to sin with this. This is my sinning space.

“Eda... You're Eda, right?”  
You stare at the greatest bitch in the Boiling Isles, as she's sitting in her Human Trash booth.  
“Yeah, I'm Eda the Owl Lady, what can I get you? Would you be interested in some earrings? They would go well with your face.”  
She puts a hanger next to you and turns a mirror in your direction. You blush a little due to the proximity of her hand and the sniff you get of her woody perfume.  
“I'm good, thanks... Actually, I just wanted to ask if you could teach me magic... See, I'm human.”  
“I noticed your cute little ears.” Eda laughs and snorts. “Well, what a request, say I teach you magic, what's in it for me?”  
“Uh...” You try to look for words while admiring her silver hair. “I can teach you human-”  
“Just kidding.” Eda gets up and raises her staff. “I already have a human Luz, another one wouldn't be a problem. Come with me if you like.”  
“Really? Just like that?” You fix your hair, this is going better than expected.  
“Yup, I'm done for today. You could come over now.” She packs it all up with a circular motion of her finger.  
“Cool! Okay!” You try not to seem overly excited and fail. She is so damn hot.

* * *

“Welcome to the Owl House.”  
You notice a round wooden owl on the front door.  
“Hoot! Hello! I'm Hooty! Who are you?”  
Eda opens the door and enters. You look at the talking owl.  
“Hi, my name is... It doesn't really matter.” You walk in, following the woman in the red dress. She lies on the couch. “Hooty, not now.”  
“Jeez, I was just introducing myself.” The door closes and you look around. Everything is so messy, there's lots of random objects from the human realm piled up everywhere. Wait, was that a...?  
“So, you want to learn magic. Luz has shown me the tricks you need as a human to do that. And I think your kind is quite powerful.” Eda grabs a pencil and a piece of paper. You sit next to her. She starts drawing a circle, and fills it with some symbols. “There, touch it.”  
You touch it. Nothing happens.  
“Well, that's weird.” Eda looks for some other pieces of paper that have symbols already drawn onto them. “Okay, you do it. Copy this”. She hands one of them to you.  
You try to copy it as best as you can. You put your hand on your drawing. Still, nothing happens.  
“I think I didn't do it right. This one is such a perfect circle. How was this even drawn?”  
Eda looks at it. “You're right... I have no idea.” Before you can place your finger on the lines, she takes it away from you. “You should ask Luz when she comes back. Listen, it's been a long day, I'm a bit tired. I'm gonna go to my room. You can stay here if you want.” Eda walks away. She stops at the door. “Unless... You want to come with me. Take a nap."  
You seem very confused. “Wh-”  
“Figured you were tired as well, I don't know, whatever.” She turns around. You look at her go, thirsty as hell, wondering how it is possible that this is happening to you.

* * *

You knock on her door.  
“Come in.” Eda's raspy voice is quite seductive.  
“I decided to take you up on your offer.” Was this a fever dream or what?  
You walk up to Eda's fluffy nest and lie down next to her. Eda moves a little. Her eyes are closed. You take a look around the room and notice a bunch of bottles filled with an orange liquid. There's not much else and it's pretty dark.  
“Ya thinking about something?” Eda startles you.  
“Oh, no, it's just... Do you invite every stranger to take a nap?”  
“You're a very familiar stranger.” Eda smiles. It creeps you out a little but you're into it.  
“Haha... What do you mean?”  
“You have her eyes...” Eda puts your hair behind your ear. Okay, that was weird. “How old are you, in your twenties? You remind me of someone I met a long time ago. Marcy...” She closes her eyes. This is getting stranger by the minute, but hey, it's Eda. “Do you mind if I call you Marcy?” Not super respectful of your person, but you do want to be her little bitch.  
“Um, sure.”  
“That's great, Marcy. Okay. Now, sleep.” There's an awkward silence for a second and you turn over. You close you eyes and you actually try to sleep. Then you feel Eda's hand on your waist... She's spooning you. You slowly put your hand on hers and start playing with her experienced fingers. She holds you closer to her and your hands become intertwined. Yeah, this is what strangers do. Almost like magic, you fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
